


Avengers' Salvation

by DaisyNat (difficile)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Open Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, basically a fic of speculation, but will not stay open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19609711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difficile/pseuds/DaisyNat
Summary: Tony Stark's death was not the only possibilty to save the universe. A certain woman with the handy talent of quaking the Earth might just do the trick.





	Avengers' Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that's been bugging me.   
> Basically, Daisy should have been in Infinity War because she's a BAMF. Also, I'm disregarding Marvel's whole concept of time travel for the sake of this fic.

Dr. Strange saw the outcomes. He saw what needed to be done, but there had to be another way. He would not sacrifice himself, and the stone, so that the fate of half the universe would be placed on the shoulders of one man's death. It crossed his mind, but he knew he couldn't do it. As he watched Tony Stark fight Thanos, the rest of his crew incapacitated, he delved deeper into the time stone's power. Rather than looking to the future, to the multitudes if possibilities, he sought deeper into the past.

Stephen Strange examined the lives of the Avengers, and determined that they would have to get over their little spat should they wish to survive. But yet, even that would not be enough. No, there had to be something-someone- else that could save them all. He looked at the branching lives of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, analyzed everyone they had ever encountered. As he heard Tony Stark be beaten down by the Mad Titan, he saw them, someone the man himself had met long ago. A woman, with many names and many more talents. Strange saw her, and saw what he needed to do. 

It was too late now, but he still had the power of the time stone. He would go back, and do better. He would bring the Avengers together, and he would bring their salvation to them. Only with the help of this one woman could they stand a chance at defeating Earth's greatest threat. 

Only with the help of Daisy Johnson could they all possibly survive.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Comment & tell me if I should develop this idea (:  
> Also, my thought process is that Tony "met" Skye whilst she was hacking his servers (because we know she would), and that's how Dr. Strange saw her in Tony's past.   
> I don't know if Strange can look into the past like he does in this fic, but just pretend he can.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
